¿Comienzo o final?
by Lily jackson 1313
Summary: Para Kayano despedir a Nagisa es triste, pero es feliz al ver que este va a cumplir su sueño de ser maestro; al parecer Karma piensa intervenir un poco, después de todo el se considera un cupido y le exaspera ver a una Kayano noble y que no declare sus sentimientos.
**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados._**

* * *

Suspiro mirando a los lados, no quería ser descubierta por la prensa, lo último que le faltaba es que la involucraran con Nagisa, no lo incomodaría con una nota falsa de ellos dos juntos, él tenía un propósito más grande y no se interpondría en eso.

Se ajustó los lentes de sol y los guantes que le llegaban hasta el codo, su bolso comenzó a vibrar un poco, seguramente era la gente del set de grabación, se había escapado para poder venir a despedir a Nagisa. Saco su teléfono y se sorprendió al ver el número de Karma, él nunca llamaba, estaba bastante ocupado con sus estudios.

–Hola –respondió.

–Creí que no responderías –sonrió al escuchar la voz de Karma, seguía teniendo el mismo tono se siempre.

–Yo no me imagine que marcarias –contesto –¿Por qué tan repentinamente?

–Estas hiriendo mis sentimientos Kayano, ¿no somos amigos de toda la vida? Eres cruel.

–Y tú sigues siendo dramático –se cruzó de brazos, alguien comenzaba a mirarla fijamente, comenzó a caminar un poco lejos.

–Entonces, ¿fuiste a despedir a Nagisa? –se sonrojo, siempre odiaba cuando Karma usaba ese tono acusatorio para referirse a él y ella, siempre hacia burlas que todo el mundo entendía y Nagisa no, eso era un alivio.

–Si –dijo –después de todo se marchará a un pueblo alejado de nosotros –le dolió un poco decir esas palabras –será bastante difícil hablar de la manera en la que lo hacíamos como hasta ahora.

–¿Y no planeas confesarle que lo amas? –se quedó sin aliento de repente –Nagisa ahora es un chico bastante obsesionado con ser maestro, necesita un incentivo para poder volver a este lugar y tú eres uno bueno.

–No –negó con la cabeza rápidamente –quiero que logre su meta de ser maestro, lo apoyare y seré feliz si lo es él.

–Deberías ser más egoísta, ¿no lo crees? –podía imaginárselo haciendo un mohín.

–No puedo.

–Tú y él son tan desesperantes –Karma suspiro –Bien, has lo que quieras.

–Gracias.

–Pero yo también me voy a mover –no podía verlo, pero imaginaba su expresión, Kayano abrió los ojos sorprendida por su confesión –gracias por ser tan sincera y decir que amas a Nagisa, seguro que él aprecia tus palabras.

–¿Qué hiciste Karma? –alzo la voz, algunas personas se giraron a verla, estaba perdiendo los nervios.

–Simple –Karma se estaba divirtiendo –mentirte sobre que no iba a ver Nagisa, cuando la realidad era que estoy con a su lado justo ahora, después te marcaria y haría que hablaras.

–¡Te matare! –grito enojada –juro que te mato Karma, ¿Dónde estás?

–Donde estamos, porque Nagisa viene conmigo también –la gente la había reconocido ya, se estaban comenzando a acercar, no necesitaba a fans ahora, lo que quería era tener una navaja para poder enterrarla en Karma.

–No seas gracioso.

–No soy gracioso –se giró hacia atrás y los vio, él se limitó a guiñarle un ojo, su cabello estaba peinado –soy un cupido de medio tiempo.

Sus ganas de matar a Karma se detuvieron al ver a Nagisa, estaba mirándola directamente, Kayano se sonrojo un poco, independientemente de lo que sentía por él no quería perder su amistad, habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo. Dio un paso, fue detenida por alguien que la sostuvo de la mano, frunció el ceño.

–¡Eres tú! –grito ese joven –soy tu admirador, ¿podrías firmarme esto?

–¿Es ella? –comenzó a escuchar los murmuros, pronto fue rodeada de personas, esto era lo que no quería, ser atacada por una horda de fans locos, no podía atacarlos, mancharía su imagen y su empresa estaría molesta con ella.

–Lo siento, pero la señorita no dará más autógrafos –Karma estaba justo a su lado, le sonrió pareciendo divertido, sujeto su mano y comenzó a correr jalándola, sus admiradores estaban confundidos que no reaccionaron lo suficientemente rápido, las personas se apartaron, por suerte la estación del tren no estaba llena de tanta gente; dieron una vuelta y se detuvieron de golpe, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, estaban en una pequeña tienda de recuerdos que se encontraba vacía.

–No creas que no te matare –amenazo.

–Antes de eso hablaras con él –Karma señalo al frente –mi labor como Cupido termina ahora, Nagisa nos vemos, no se te olvide que tienes un celular para llamar.

–Gracias por traerme Karma –Nagisa sonrió tranquilamente en dirección de Karma –y no lo olvidare, hasta luego.

–Si quieres matarme Kayano mi agenda está libre los viernes a partir de las cinco de la tarde –él dio la vuelta y alzo la mano en forma de despedida, siempre se salía con la suya, es por eso que sería bueno en la política.

No sabía que decir, no quería que Nagisa se enterara de ese modo sobre sus sentimientos, alzo la vista encontrados con sus ojos, no podía leer su expresión, eso la confundió, se conocían muy bien los dos, así que Kayano se había hecho experta para identificar lo que sentía su amigo, ahora mismo no podía hacerlo.

–Se está haciendo tarde –murmuro –tienes un tren que tomar, estas a poco de cumplir tu sueño, ¿vamos?

–Kayano, ¿Tu y Karma prepararon una broma para mí?

–Sí y caíste en ella –hablo demasiado rápido, Nagisa a veces podía ser ingenuo para creer cualquier mentira y si él creía que lo del teléfono fue una broma, mejor por ella.

–¿Por qué no te creo? –él se le acerco lentamente, su cabeza estaba ladeada mirándola fijamente, esos ojos si los conocía bastante bien, eran los de un asesino apunto de atacar a su presa.

–Deberías hacerlo –sonó seria intentando ignorar –quería que creyeras eso, ¿no puedo bromear con mi mejor amigo?

–Eres pésima actriz conmigo –le dijo Nagisa sonriendo –o al menos últimamente, parece que siempre puedo leerte fácilmente.

–Tenemos que irnos –se dio la vuelta –no queremos que pierdas el tren.

–Akari Yukimura mírame –abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca antes la había llamado de ese modo, Nagisa aprovecho su descuido para obligarla a girarse. Ella se encontró con su mirada, entonces ahora su boca se abrió de nuevo, esto se parecía tanto a aquella ocasión en la que la hizo volver en si besándola.

–No lo hagas –susurro.

–¿Qué piensas que hare? –Nagisa estaba en modo asesino y Kayano era su víctima, de eso no había duda.

–Nagisa solo déjalo estar –sabía que era inútil, él tenía un objetivo que le haría llegar hasta el final, un final que Kayano quería que no ocurriera, pero ahora mismo no podía recurrir a su sed de sangre, esta parecía haberse esfumado, ¿Por qué se había enamorado de alguien con instinto asesino en primer lugar?

–Esto es como hace unos años –le sonrió nostálgico –cuando te besé, lo hice para demostrar que no fingiste, que siempre fuiste parte de la clase, independientemente si buscabas venganza, ¿tuve razón?

–Si –admitió –eso ya lo sabes.

El beso la volvió a sorprender como la primera vez hace algunos años, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar coherentemente en que Nagisa la estaba besando, algo en su cabeza se quemó dejándola incapaz de responder a lo que estaba ocurriendo, él tenía ese efecto en ella, aunque tenía que admitir que Bitch-sensei estaría orgullosa de ver el progreso de Nagisa.

Se separó de ella con una sonrisa débil, seguía teniendo esos ojos de asesino, no había terminado todavía.

–Espérame –le dijo lentamente –sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte eso, pero quisiera poder irme sabiendo que al volver estaré a tu lado.

–¿Eh? –eso salió de su boca haciendo reír a Nagisa.

–Quiero un futuro donde pueda ser maestro y tu estés a mi lado, ¿es eso imposible?

Guardo silencio asimilando las palabras, era consciente de que él estaba esperando una respuesta, ella suspiro y sonrió de lado, podía esperar por más tiempo, eso no le era imposible, asintió lentamente esperando que entendiera lo que quería decirle. Nagisa sonrió y luego se sonrojo de manera furiosa, al parecer había vuelto a la realidad después de "asesinar" a su objetivo, ella se rio levemente por su reacción.

–Es vergonzoso que te burles –susurro Nagisa agachando la mirada, en definitiva, había vuelto a ser el mismo.

–Vamos al tren, tienes uno que tomar –sujeto su mano –no quiero que lo pierdas por llegar tarde.

–Podrían reconocerte.

–Cierto –miro alrededor de la tienda, se encontró con unos lentes oscuros de diferente modelo, al igual que unos guantes más pequeños que los que traía, los tomo y los llevo a la caja registradora donde se encontraba una anciana, ¿ella los había visto?

–¿Necesita pasar desapercibida señorita? –le pregunto con una sonrisa, asintió –puedo prestarle unos zapatos diferentes, saco y un gorro diferente, ¿le parece?

–¿Seria mucha molestia?

–Claro que no, me gusto ayudar a los jóvenes enamorados –les guiño un ojo, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que Nagisa estaba igual de sonrojado que ella.

–Me pondré esto rápidamente.

–Sí, no hay prisas –los dos sonrieron.

La anciana trajo unas botas hasta el tobillo, al igual que un saco de color azul, la gorra era negra, se apresuró a cambiarse, también se puso los guantes y lentes que compro, encargo su bolsa y dio las gracias a la anciana, esta respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

–Entonces vamos –dijo en dirección a Nagisa.

–Claro –este seguía avergonzado, Kayano estaba del mismo modo un poco, así que sujeto su mano y lo apresuro a salir de la tienda.

–Quiero que me cuentes sobre tu clase –comenzó a hablar –has estado esperando tanto por este momento, no me quiero perder ningún detalle, ¿entendiste? Además, no te presiones demasiado, ya verás que serás estupendo.

–Gracias por esperarme más tiempo –le susurro.

–Nagisa no me tienes que agradecer –respondió mirando al frente –soy como mi hermana en el aspecto que puedo ser feliz si la persona que amo también lo está, ¿así que si encuentras a alguien mas no dudes en decírmelo? Me dolerá, pero fui alumna de Koro-sensei, sabré como superarlo.

–Quiero darte algo –le dijo Nagisa, lo miro de reojo, pronto llegarían a su parada, él rebusco entre los bolsos de su pantalón, como equipaje llevaba una mochila colgada al hombro, su cabello estaba corto, sonrio al recordar una versión vieja de él donde usaba dos de coletas que ella misma ayudo a hacerlas.

Él soltó un mano por un momento para meterla en un bolso de su camisa, entonces sonrió y se lo mostro, era un pequeño anillo, era sencillo, pero a Kayano le gusto bastante.

–Quiero que lo tomes –dijo Nagisa –esta será nuestra promesa, ambos esperaremos para el momento en que podamos estar juntos plenamente, ¿lo aceptas?

–Si –asintió, él le quito el guante que tenía y le puso el anillo.

–Entonces consérvalo hasta el día en que vuelta.

–Lo hare –le sonrió débilmente, no se volvió a colocar su guante, esta vez fue Nagisa quien la sujeto de la mano, comenzaron a hablar de sus amigos y compañeros de clases, sobre sus grabaciones del programa, su tiempo como estudiantes y sobre todo, sobre ese profesor que les dejo las mejores enseñanzas.

El tren se detuvo, era hora de despedirse.

–Nos vemos Nagisa, ten suerte –lo sujeto de la camisa que tenia puesta y esta vez ella lo beso, estaba plenamente consiente en esta ocasión, sonrió inconscientemente mientras lo hacía, se separó lentamente.

–¿Sabes en que pienso? –dijo Nagisa, ella negó con la cabeza –en que Koro-sensei estaría escribiendo en esa libreta de los romances sobre sus alumnos.

Los dos rieron levemente, tenía razón, su profesor haría eso, le interesaba la vida amorosa de las personas a su alrededor. Le dio un leve empujo a Nagisa para apresurarlo a entrar.

–Hasta luego –Nagisa dijo.

–Hasta luego –respondió.

Él entro al tren, Kayano suspiro, esto no era un adiós, ni en lo más mínimo.

Miro su mano y el anillo relucía en ella, no podía ser pesimista, el tren se movió y también Nagisa, pero sabía que algún día volvería, dio la vuelta lista para marcharse e ir a ayudar a sus viejos amigos; tal vez ahora ya no quisiera matar a Karma con locura.


End file.
